


NaruHina SD!: Jacket!

by OrenjiRabenda



Series: NaruHina SD! [2]
Category: Naruto, ロック・リーの青春フルパワー忍伝 | Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth | Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals
Genre: F/M, Funny, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrenjiRabenda/pseuds/OrenjiRabenda
Summary: The kunoichi of Konoha 12 are in a get together, and then they suddenly got on the topic of shinobi abs.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: NaruHina SD! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649962
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	NaruHina SD!: Jacket!

**It is another wonderful day in Konohagakure. The girls of Konoha 12 have taken a break and decided to eat delicious, limited-edition, ice cream parfaits at their favorite ice cream parlor hang out!**

"You know what?" Ino said as she put down the spoon of her parfait to the table, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata all looked up at her, all in the middle of eating parfaits.

The blonde squinted her chibi eyes and said "Boys should show their abs more!"

"Now that you mentioned it, yeah!" Sakura said as she stuffed her mouth with a spoonful of ice cream "What's the point of having abs if you don't show then off?! Like, having an hourglass body and putting a baggy jacket over it!"

_"_ _Staaaaaare_ _~"_

Ino, Tenten, and Sakura stared at Hinata, she blushed and closed her eyes.

"W-Well... Maybe they have m-modesty o-or doesn't want to c-catch a cold very easily..."

"Hey! Sasuke-kun is modest!" Sakura and Ino yelled.

Tenten then thought _"Oh yeah...! Sasuke does leave his top open all of the time"_

"... No wonder he's really cold" She muttered, Ino and Sakura hit her head.

Tenten was gloomy as she looked down with two extra bumps on her head as she was sent to the dark corner of the shop.

Ino cleared her throat and said "Anyway, you know, maybe they should leave their jacket open sometimes"

"Leave their jacket open...?" The other girls repeated.

_"Hn." "Hey there, ugly!" "Dattebayo!"_

Sakura blushed as she imagined her three teammates with their jackets open, showing off their abs.

 _"I_ _wiiiiiish_ _!!!"_ Sakura thought as she pumped her fist.

_"_ _Let's_ _go, Akamaru!" "You are coming with us, right, Hinata?"_

_Hinata_ tilted her head to the side in utter confusion as she imagined her teammates showing off their abs with their open jackets.

 _"Isn't it normal to see them like that? Specially during training"_ She thought.

_"Youth!"_

_Tenten_ imagined Rock Lee with his flak jacket open, only showing his spandex over his body, her head tilted to the side in disappointment and sighed.

 _"Why do you have to wear that stupid thing, Lee?"_ She thought.

_"_ _Mendokusai_ _..." "Munch, munch, munch, munch"_

Ino imagined her teammates with their jackets open, one showing disappointing body and the other had a dark blue long sleeve underneath his flak jacket.

 _"Well that didn't go well..."_ She thought.

All four of them sighed, one dreamlike, one confused, and two dismayed.

"Isn't it normal?"

Hinata voiced her thought, the other three girls looked at her suddenly after they walked out the ice cream parlor.

"What do you mean, Hinata?" Tenten asked as interrogative music felt like it started in their heads, Hinata raised her finger and said "Boys always remove their tops... During summer before, Neji-nii-san used to remove his top all of the time"

_"Ahhh!!! Hinata-sama! I have carried you air conditioner for your room so you won't suffer the heat!" Neji yelled as he brought down a big air conditioner from his back to Hinata's room as she looked at him from her bed with electric fans surrounding her._

"Kiba-kun and Shino-kun always brings me to either the beach or the river at least once a month, and they only wear swimming trunks"

_"Woohoo!!! The_ _water's_ _great!" Kiba cheered as he kicked the water as he and Akamaru ran around, Shino, still wearing his goggles, floated up from the water and said "It sure is"_

_"Join us, Hinata!!!" Kiba yelled as he waves his hands, Hinata giggled as she stood on the shore, wearing a two piece purple bikini and a straw hat._

_"_ _Mh_ _!" She agreed as she tosses her hat and ran to the sunset with Kiba and Shino holding each of her hands._

"A-And Naruto-kun, too, during training"

_"Yes! I can feel it burning, dattebayo! Oi! Can you feel your arms burning, too, Hinata?!" Naruto asked, wearing only his orange pants, as he and Hinata did push-ups, Hinata wearing a sports bra and her pants, sweat dripping from everywhere_

_"Mh!" Hinata said._

"Amazing..." Sakura said.

Ino closed her eyes and fist and said over dramatically "To think that Hinata, the sweetest and most soft spoken kunoichi in Konoha, is used to seeing abs while we still want to see!!!"

"We worship you!" Sakura and Ino yelled as they bowed down to the ground for Hinata, "Eh?!" Hinata and Tenten gasped.

"HINATAAAAAA!!!!!"

A very loud voice yelled.

Hinata blushed.

They all turned to the source of the noice and saw Naruto waving at Hinata with a broad smile.

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun?!" She gasped with a very red face, Naruto smiled and said "Neh, my right hand is malfunctioning, can you zip my jacket up for me, Hinata?"

"J-Jacket?" Hinata stuttered, her eyes travelled down from his eyes to his jacket, revealing it was open and had only mesh armor underneath, she turned very red and fainted.

"H-Hinata?!?!" Naruto gasped as he suddenly zipped up his jacket and caught her in his arms, Hinata started muttering random stuff "Naruto-k-kun's... J-Jaaacket... Opennnnn"

"I-I'm sorry! I just wanted to try something, Hinata! Sorryyyyy!!!" Naruto cried as he tried shaking her awake.

The rest of the girls sweat dropped and thought _"I thought you said you already saw Naruto-kun shirtless before?"_

**Oh well, I guess that's it for this chapter!**


End file.
